


Double Ended Interest

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration (sort of?), F/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Adrien discovers one of Marinette's old forgotten toys and, naturally, his interest is piqued.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Double Ended Interest

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to "Noble Blacks Out and Writes ~1k of Fic Based off A Random Prompt"

Adrien’s confused at first when he discovers a sex toy of Marinette’s in her dresser while attempting to retrieve her keys. He’s not surprised or grossed out or anything, but simply confused. Mostly because of all the ones he’s seen at this point, they tend to have an end point. This one, however, did not. A phallic shape on either end, he wasn’t sure where it started nor where it ended and it was a question on his back burner for the entirety of their dinner

He only decided to ask when they were walking home, his sudden and unfortunately blunt inquiry making Marinette squeak and freeze up despite her scarf.

“It’s,” She searched for the words. “It was a gift from Alya a few years ago, and...well, you...like, it’s sort of...”

“Oh, uh,” Adrien’s blushing just as bright. “Maybe I should just call Alya and ask? You guys used it before, yeah?”

“No, no! Don’t! I mean, we did! I did! But, no, er-” Marinette quickly pushed his hand back into his pocket while she rambled, then settled some. “That’s...unnecessary.”

She breathed for a moment, able to see herself exhale thanks to the cold of winter. This was probably the worst possible question for her to answer, but being honest was about the only way out of this save an akuma attack.

“It’s...double ended, so like, two people can...” Marinette glanced around, almost disappointed the attack never came. “Use it at the same time.”

“Ohhhh.” The answer flipped a few switches in Adrien’s head. “Yeah, I get it now, that makes sense.”

“Yeah, um,” Marinette was still at a loss. “So...”

“So...” Adrien repeated, his tone slowly veering towards playful with the word on his tongue.

Marinette looked at him for a time, scrunching her face some. He surely wasn’t asking that kind of question now, was he? Definitely not. She’d done things similar to him in the past and his ass easily deserved a few magazine spreads just like the rest of him, but, no, he wasn’t.

The longer she looked, the more his grin curled. The more obvious his intentions became.

He _was_.

“We-” Marinette pulled up her scarf. “We can...try. After we digest our food, okay?”

“Okay,” Adrien beamed an eager smile, a purr in his voice. "I can wait."

That smile stayed plastered on his face while the two lounged around their home. Possibilities were flooding his mind and it was clear to see, a flow of thought that wouldn’t stop until a few hours went by. Only once they had and the two were stripped bare did his expression change.

“So who gets it first?” He asked, examining the long silicone in his hand.

“Er, well, since you asked about it first,” Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle, her initial embarrassment long since worn off. “How about you bend over, handsome?”

Adrien waas always eager to follow such commands and found his hands a place on her dresser. She applied some lube to the dildo, then added some more. For good measure, she walked up behind him and stared at her boyfriend in the mirror. 

“Relax, kitty.” She encouraged, coating her fingertip with a clear liquid that was gently worked into and around his hole. 

It was a borderline massage, and one he’d never had before. It didn’t take much for him to start purring as her fingertip made circles and pushed into him, easing him up as best she could. Then, he more loudly purred as silicone was pressed deep into his ass.

“Hah!” Adrien’s breath hitched after a certain point, indicating that he was full. “That...That’s a lot.”

“It is.” Marinette was actually impressed, blushing as she helped him turn around. “Alright, now this might be kind of tricky.”

She was right. Lifting a leg that he held up, aiming the other end of the fake cock was more difficult than it had been with Alya. Maybe it was because she wasn’t exactly practiced with this thing, or maybe it was his own cock getting the way. After some maneuvering though, and a firm thrust of her hips, Marinette sank down and inched closer to Adrien.

“Wow.” Adrien was already panting. His eyes were glowing, wide and more intrigued than lusty.

“I’d say.” Marinette softly laughed, thumbing through his hair. “Now, you might wanna hold on tight.”

As such, Adrien’s grasp tightened right before Marinette began more forcefully working herself along the silicone. Adrien did similar, thrusting his ass downwards and fitting more inside of himself in the process. They both grunted and groaned while they exerted themselves in effort to close the distance left between them.

Their lips met once they finally did, a gentle kiss giving way to something more fierce the longer they held each other in place. Adrien could feel himself stretching and his cock throbbed as a result. The throbbing would look much better inside of her, Marinette decided, and so she pushed forward enough so that he was able to penetrate.

It was hard for him to know if she was actually so tense or if it was simply the insertion of the toy that made her so tight. He imagined his own body felt that way too, though the only thing he could feel was pleasure. Tingles coursing through his body while they worked to fucked themselves on either end of the dildo. It was all so overwhelming, more for him than her but just about equally so regardless. 

His hands slipped from the dresser after a time, Adrien breathlessly leaning towards his girlfriend with exhaustion setting in. He’d barely been able to pump himself at her, much less himself at the fake cock filling his ass, but it was simply too much. Marinette looked much calmer, for her part, and simply intertwined her fingers with his. 

Then her back started giving out and she couldn’t resist the desire to taste his lightly wet lips again. It was much more gentle as both were increasingly tired, but the prodding of her tongue made his hands fall to her hips and dig in tight when the inevitable hit.

“Fuck, Marinette-” Adrien hissed, the onslaught of sensations finally doing him in.

“It’s okay, Adrien.” Marinette cupped his face. “You don’t have to hold back.”

He couldn’t despite wanting to, soon losing himself inside of his girlfriend thanks in part to her hand stroking whatever few inches of his shaft wouldn’t fit. It didn’t take much for it to spill out and drip along their dildo, something both were still fucking themselves with as they kissed more sloppily.

His orgasm lasted longer than some of their more recent nights. A side effect of the toy, to be sure. Not one Marinette minded, either, as she felt free to really milk his cock until he started looking even slightly uncomfortable. After that, she slid him out and helped pull the toy from Adrien’s ass.

She kept it inside of herself a bit longer, but decided not to use it any further. Not much fun cumming alone and while she was close, it wasn’t close enough. Instead, she pulled it out of her body with a subtle pop and fell forward into Adrien’s chest so the two could relax.

“Well,” Marinette peeked up, enjoying the sensation of his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath while her head rested and cum dripped from between her legs. “What do you think?”

Adrien managed a smile, clearly tired and much more spent than he expected. Then he kissed on her forehead and answered. “I think we need more practice, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably messy and stuff but I enjoyed sort of writing it if that's what u can call that? anyway I'm half tempted to make these kinds of "blackout fics" a collection or somethin'....


End file.
